


An alpha loves another alpha

by Otter_Shark



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Shark/pseuds/Otter_Shark
Summary: A rather lengthy one shot involving Catra and Adora as alphas slowly coming to terms with their love and ending in smut.  Lots and lots of smut.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 763





	1. Chapter 1

Catra slammed the door and walked two steps before abruptly turning to set the deadbolt and chain lock. She growled as she threw her jacket to the ground. From across the room Adora glanced up from her game with a sympathetic smile.

“Rough date?”

“If you could even call it that!”

With no sense of personal space, Catra flung herself onto the couch across Adora’s lap and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead in dramatic fashion. Adora lifted the controller in her hands and didn’t skip a beat in her game where she took out several other players with practiced ease.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No!”

Adora gave a nod. It only took a few seconds.

“Why are all omegas like that?!”

“You’ll have to clarify.”

“They are practically on their hands and knees trying to invite you to tie with them if you even show the slightest interest! I’m more than just an alpha, ya know!”

Adora grinned at her roommate/best friend. She finished her game and rested her hands and controller on Catra’s stomach. “Did you try sharing that with her?”

“Should I have to? I asked her questions! Do I have to tell every fricken omega I ask out on a date that ‘Hey, would you try asking about me first before suggesting we go back to your place?’,” Catra sat up properly and hugged her knees against her body. “And if that wasn’t enough, she had to go and pull the heat card on me. She thought I would just salivate at the thought of taking an omega in heat like some brainless dumb alpha.”

“Huh,” Adora leaned back in thought. “I mean, don’t you want to take an omega when they’re in heat? That’s kinda... you know... a perk of being an alpha?”

Catra narrowed her mismatched eyes at Adora. “Yeah, a perk. Right. We’re not all like YOU Adora, going around bedding any omega that shows any interest. Some alphas, like myself, have standards.”

Adora rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the couch. “I hardly go around bedding any omega that shows interest,” she stated as she turned off the console under the TV and placed the controller next to it. “And I have standards!”

Catra studied her blonde best friend. Adora was an athlete who spent hours everyday perfecting her craft and in return for all that dedication she chiseled out a rather fine body that left omegas drooling behind her wherever she walked. On top of that she was also team captain, which gave her an extra boost in status among campus alphas. Catra, on the other hand, preferred to spend her time hunched over her laptop or drawing in her sketchbook.

She used to do organized sports in high school, but upon entering college, she preferred a more alternative approach. These days she spent doing parkour across the campus because it amused her and helped save time when she was late to class.

“What standards are those? Breathing?”

Adora shook her head and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. “So you’re not gonna see her again?”  
“Of course not!”

From behind the fridge door the blonde gave a grin. “Good. She wasn’t your type anyways.” After she grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk she closed the door and straightened her body. “I don’t get why you’re so hyped to find an omega, anyways? This is our first year in college and we should be enjoying it,” she took a drink and swallowed, “And also working hard.”

It was Catra’s turn to roll her eyes. She hopped up from the couch and snagged the bottle from her roommate’s hand in order to have a drink.

“Hey!”

Catra played keep away as Adora chased her through the apartment. She showed off her months of parkour practice by hopping over furniture easily and pushing off of walls. As she downed the last of the milk a pillow struck her. It knocked the bottle from her hands and the chocolate milk spilled across the floor.

“Good job, Adora!”

“You better clean that up,” said the blonde as she sighed at the mess on the hardwood floor.

“Why me? You threw the pillow!”  
Before Adora could respond, Catra walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

She sighed as she grabbed a towel in the kitchen and wet it.

The clock above the stove read half past nine. Catra’s dates were getting shorter and shorter. And honestly, Adora was relieved. While she cleaned the floor and pillow she considered her best friend’s desire to mate with an omega.

It was a recent development. Just prior to returning to classes from Winter break, Catra came home one day and announced she would find and mate an omega, that she was tired of being the only virgin alpha on campus.

Adora tried to reason with her that being a virgin meant nothing. But the argument fell on deaf cat ears. Catra said she wanted to experience the true alpha experience.

She leaned back on her heels and stared at the cleaned floor. The pillow was a lost cause for now because she had absolutely no idea how to fix that stain.

In high school, Adora loved being an alpha. Her and Catra were only a handful at their school. It was like being in an exclusive club. Hanging out and talking about typical problems like how to hide an erection and how not to intimidate the betas and omegas. But she knew she could use her status to issue orders and it helped immensely during rugby games. She lead her team to state finals where they placed second.

Not bad for a small school.

But now it felt like she couldn’t go anywhere without being scented. The glory she enjoyed in high school came from teenagers still searching through their own desires. They focused more on just getting through classes and playing sports than trying to mate.

Here at college everyone wanted to mate or find a mate or just have lots of sex. Adora didn’t have that calling like the other alphas. Yet, omegas scented her as strong and desirable. They threw themselves at her. Or, as Catra said, tagged along... like a puppy in heat.

She had no interest in them. Her current interest lay on the field or in the classroom.

She stared at Catra's closed door. Yeah. She had zero interest whatesoever. Who was she kidding?

Inside her room, Catra flopped down on her bed and stared at the stars stuck along her ceiling. She groaned and began to peel off her clothes, ready to just call it a night and sleep. She pulled her shirt off and threw it at the door. For added effect she stuck her tongue out, hoping Adora would feel her frustration and anger.

Everything came easy for Adora: friends, sports, school, and especially being an alpha. Often, Catra wished she’d just been an omega. If she’d been born an omega, then maybe she wouldn’t have to compete with Adora. Maybe once she poked through Adora’s thick skull the blonde would finally get it, would finally get that her best friend was...

Catra shook her head free from that line of thought.

Dangerous thought.

She did NOT think of Adora that way. Adora was her best friend, her cohort, her sister in arms. The two grew up in foster care together. They never got adopted because they couldn’t bare to be apart. Rather, Adora never got adopted because she wouldn’t leave Catra.

No one showed any interest in the magikat who hissed if anyone came too close. They wanted beautiful blonde Adora and all her outgoing, happy personality.

Stupid Adora.

Catra fell back on her bed and hugged a pillow against her body. She bit her lower lip. She had to find an omega that didn’t smell awful soon. Her rut was nearing and they were getting worse as the years passed.

The last one had her laying in bed with her hand, then a fleshlight, for nearly two days. Adora had ordered lots of food for her and announced when she’d be leaving so Catra could emerge from her room and eat without being seen as the total mess she’d become.

Ever since they came into their alpha roles, both women worked out a system where if one was in rut, the other would spend most of the day away from the apartment.

In Adora’s case, she’d hide out with her new friends, Glimmer and Bow.

For Catra, she didn’t have many places to go these days. The one friend she had, aside from Adora, in high school, didn’t attend college with them.

A pang of guilt tugged at her heart and she grabbed her cell phone which had fallen from her pocket onto the floor after she stripped herself. She pressed the name person she wanted to call in her contact list and leaned back on her pillows. Next to her, her tail swished comfortably back and forth.

“ _Why hey there Catra! Long time no see! Long time no anything!_ ”

Catra rolled her eyes but smiled, “Hey Scorpia.”

“ _How are things over at the college? Are you getting smarter by the day? Oh, I mean, not that you weren’t smart already. You were plenty smart! You still are! You were smart and you still are smart! And you will continue to be smart!_ ”

She ran a hand through her mane of hair and sighed. She hadn’t missed this at all. Okay, well, maybe she did, just a little.

“ _Do you want to come over and watch a movie? Or we could make popcorn and throw it from the rooftop like old time’s, eh?_ ”

“It’s almost 10 at night. By the time I got there it’d be like 11. I have classes in the morning,” Catra rolled onto her side and played with a fray thread from her pillow case.

“ _Oh! Right! Of course! How are your classes?_ ”

“Boring,” Catra sighed. “How is work life?”

“ _Just great! I got this job working at a garden nursery! We sell flowers and vegetables and the people there are so wonderful! I’m a bit clumsy, but they’re so forgiving! And they love my hugs. You KNOW I’m a hugger!_ ”

Catra rumbled. This used to annoy her so much. Now she longed for those old days. Those times before everything got so confusing. When it was just her and Adora against the world.

“Hey, I’m gonna get to bed. But yeah, we should hang out. Saturday good?”

“ _I’m off work at 3pm on Saturday and it’s a date!_ ”

Catra hung up the phone and got up to turn off her light. Even though it was still really early by her standards, she just didn’t have the energy to talk to Adora. Or rather, she was afraid that by talking about this, she’d reveal too much. She curled up on top of her covers and tried not to think too much about the alpha on the other side of her door.

The next day...

“Just tell her. Tell her everything.”

Adora glanced at Bow before returning to the trig problems in front of her. “That, would not be a good idea,” she said as she wrote out her work. “She wants to bed an omega, you know that.”

Her friend Bow raised his hands over his head and then flopped down onto the table face first while groaning in frustration. Next to him, a short and spunky pink haired girl who went by Glimmer patted his back.

In high school, Adora had lots of friends, or rather, acquaintances. People she could hang out with without any real expectation of give and take. Now she found herself in a situation where she had to walk on eggshells around everyone she met for fear of accidentally leading on an omega or challenging an alpha.

Not that she couldn’t handle the challenges. She’d played rugby nearly her whole life and had a good left hook to boot. But she didn’t want to draw attention to herself anymore than necessary.

When she sat next to Bow and Glimmer in one of her classes, she knew instantly they were betas and that they’d be best friends for life. Or, as Bow put it, the ‘Best Friend Squad.’ It eased so much pressure to perform or to hide. Betas didn’t generally scent the pheromones given off by alphas and omegas. And they usually didn’t trigger much of anything in the way of feelings.

Sometimes she felt guilty that her initial desire to be friends was simply because of their beta status, but the three got along so well, that she didn’t think it mattered too much anymore.

And so she made the mistake of confessing something one night while Catra was at their shared apartment in the middle of her rut. Ever since then, Bow had refused to let it go.

“So what! This whole business of omegas and alphas and all that is something I just don’t, won’t, and cannot comprehend. If you love someone you have to go for it! You have to bare your heart and tell them! Consequences be damned!” He smacked the table for extra effect and several students looked up to glare.

They were in a general room on campus, but many of the students used it as a place to study given that it was quiet.

“It’s not like there is any written rule that omegas have to go with alphas,” Glimmer quietly supplied after she’d finished writing out a large paragraph. “Bow’s parents are both omegas.”

“I’m not the one who cares about that kind of stuff,” Adora sighed. She set her pencil down and leaned back to rub her face. “Honestly, I’ve never cared. And I thought Catra didn’t, either. We never talked about it, except when we were around the other alphas. But usually it was everyone else jabbering on while Catra and I hung back.”

“Have you tried asking her what brought it on?”

Adora set her gaze on Glimmer and gave a weak smile. “She’s slippery, that Catra. If I tried going direct, she’d dodge. If I tried from another angle, she’d duck. She gets me running around in circles with other things so much that I forget what I’d even go to ask her about in the first place.”

“Doesn’t seem like it bothers you,” Bow said wearing a grin on his face.

She turned her gaze to him, “Why do you say that?”  
“Because you’ve got the biggest dopey smile on your face and look! LOOK GLIMMER! SHE’S BLUSHING!”

Adora immediately covered her face as her two friends grabbed for their cell phones to try to take pictures. She laughed and pushed them away.

“Admit it! You love her! You love her!”

The blonde just shook her head and picked her pencil up. “You already know that part,” she replied as casually as possible. “I just wish it wasn’t so one sided.”

Her heart squeezed in her chest and she forced herself to focus on her work. Maybe if Catra did find a mate, maybe if she made it official with bites, she would no longer feel these desires for her long time best friend. Maybe she could move on.

She rubbed the side of her face and caught the tear before it dropped.

Maybe.

Three days later found Catra sitting uncomfortably on a stool surrounded by a variety of vegetation and an overly enthusiastic Scorpia.

“This is a scallop! Do you know what a scallop is, Catra? It’s delicious when you cook it in a pan. And this, this is a russet potato. They’re also so good. Oh! Let me get you some berries to eat! My treat! They are so fresh here! Literally grown just dozens of feet away!”

“I know what food is,” Catra supplied as she tried her best to stay curled in on herself away from the hustling workers who helped customers and filled boxes with fresh vegetables. “You should, too.”

“Oh, I didn’t get to eat fresh like this, though. Lots of what I ate came prepackaged. Frozen stuff. You remember? We ate it together a lot,” Scorpia looked down fondly at the basket of blackberries resting on her large claws.

Catra exhaled and snatched the small basket from her friend. She shoved one in her mouth and chewed. “Delicious,” she said with the same amount of enthusiasm as someone heading to the dentist.

Scorpia, never able to understand sarcasm, clapped her claws together excitedly.

Even though she acted droll about the berries, Catra had to admit they were delicious. She popped another one in her mouth. At the same time a tanned, thin young bleach blonde ran up carrying so much energy and positivity with her that Catra wanted to hurl.

“Scorpia! Can you go help Mrs. Kumquat carry her bags of soil to her car?”

Scorpia gave a big grin and salute and ran towards the parking lot leaving Catra alone with...

“I’m Perfuma! You must be Catra!” She held out a hand that the cat eared girl ignored. Unbothered by the rebuke, the bleach blonde continued. “Scorpia has talked so much about you. She is such a wonderful woman! Isn’t it great to have such a great friend?” Her eyes took on a dreamy look and Catra willed herself not to gag on the spot.

“Uh, yeah,” she said while shifting to find a better perch on the rickety stool beneath her. “Do you know when she’ll be finished?”

Perfuma offered a thousand watt smile, “She could have left when you came, but she said since we were busier than normal that you wouldn’t mind hanging around while we got caught up.”

Catra slumped her shoulders and shoved another blackberry in her mouth.

“Don’t worry. You can have her as soon as she finishes loading the soil. I don’t want to get in between best friends,” the young woman winked and danced away to help some customers by the flowers.

Catra took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at the annoying bleach blonde. Honestly, she thought Scorpia would have a much better crop of friends than her. The woman was over 6 feet tall with claws the size of Catra’s body. She should have gotten a job as a bouncer at a really cool club.

But then, Scorpia didn't have an ounce of anger in her whole body. She'd probably feel bad for kicking someone out.

“Perfuma said I’m good to go! Are you ready?”

Catra slipped down off the stool and held out the basket of berries for Scorpia. “I’m full. You can have the rest.”  
The taller woman grinned and tilted some of the berries into her mouth. “They are shooo good!”

They arrived back at Scorpia’s small apartment a little while later with some Chinese take out. Nothing much had changed about the place since high school. Except there were now more pictures on the tack board by the fridge, mostly of Scorpia at that bleach blonde flower girl.

Eschewing the table, Catra plopped onto the couch with her kung pao chicken and dug in. Scorpia pulled the coffee table close and sat down to eat as well.

Catra recalled when Scorpia turned 18 and not even a week after the beginning of her senior year. She left the oprhanage and used the initial stipend from the state to get this small apartment. For the rest of the year she worked part time delivering newspapers so she could keep the place. Catra crashed often whenever she had problems with the staff at the orphanage where she and Adora stayed.

Adora sometimes came over as well. But mostly it was Catra and Scorpia. Catra admitted to herself over the summer that she just wanted something for her own, away from Adora and all the others. Scorpia was her friend. Not Adora’s.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

The large woman next to her shook her head and grinned. “Haven’t really got the time or money for that! Plus you know,” she clicked her large claws, “No one is really a fan of these. Well... Perfuma likes them.” Scorpia’s eyes took on a dreamy look.

Catra pressed on quickly before she upchucked her chicken, “What about your heats? Aren’t they a bother?”

Scorpia shook her head, then shrugged, then played with a piece of chow mein that was stuck on her claw.

“I mean, yeah, but that doesn’t mean that I’m gonna go out just to find someone because they bother me,” her bright smile made Catra feel guilty. “What about you kitty cat! Met anyone at college?”

“Loads,” Catra rolled her eyes. “And they’re all idiots.”

Scorpia nudged her shoulder against Catra’s.

At one point in time Catra considered Scorpia a possible mate. Her scent wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t something she desired, either. Just the fact that she was an omega was enough to run the idea through the magikat’s brain. Still, even in her worst ruts, she’d never wanted Scorpia. The one in those desires had the most gentle blue eyes.

Catra growled and stabbed at a piece of chicken as though it had wronged her entire family many decades ago.

“What about Adora?”

Her eyes went wide and she flattened her ears against her skull.

“What about her?”

Had Scorpia figured her out? When did that insect grow a brain? Could Catra talk her way out of this one? Should she just come up with an excuse to leave?”

“Has she found someone to mate?”

Oh. That.

Catra relaxed and chewed her chicken. After a thoughtful swallow she said, “More than she can handle, apparently. Rumor mill through campus is that she’s been working her way through omegas trying to find the most suitable one.”

“Oh,” Scorpia pressed her lips. She pat a claw on Catra’s shoulder. “Worried she’ll leave you behind?”

“What!? NO!” Catra hissed and shoved as much rice as she could into her mouth. She huffed as she chewed and turned her head away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her tail frizzled and she reached out to smooth it.

“It’s okay there kitty cat! Adora would never leave you! She loves you too much. You and her are like two peas and one pod!” Scorpia wiggled with excitement. “Perfuma taught me that phrase! Two peas and one pod! Get it!? Because that’s how peas are grown! In a pod! And you two are together in yours! It’s such a great saying!”

Catra offered a weak smile.

Adora did love her. Just not the way she wanted.

Sunday afternoon when Catra walked in the door, the last thing she expected was a bowl of cereal spilled all over the floor of the kitchen, but that’s just what happened.

Adora yelped in surprise and then groaned in frustration. She immediately grabbed paper towels and rags and anything to mop up the huge mess of cheerios and milk that was quickly spreading everywhere. Catra took pity and hopped over the counter to avoid the mess and grab some more towels.

While the two cleaned on their hands and knees, Adora kept looking at her with wide eyes.

“I just felt like a change, jeesh!” Catra ran a hand through her extremely short locks, almost cut down to her scalp. Even her ears felt larger and more obvious. “Please don’t tell me that’s why there is cereal all over the floor.” She smirked at Adora. Then Adora blushed and Catra felt awkward.

Before the blonde could think of any words, Catra piled the used towels in her arms and took them to the laundry hamper in the bathroom. In the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was really short. But she’d wanted a change.

After spending time with Scorpia and considering the past, she realized she hadn’t really tried to change much of anything. That was why she wanted to do something with an omega. Her desires for Adora were old news. Like her friendship with Scorpia. It might feel good, but nostalgia was just nostalgia. She had to move on from Adora and these feelings. Even though it was cliche, a haircut felt like a great first step.

When she emerged, Adora was cleaning the floor with some spray and water. Catra walked around her and poured herself a bowl of cereal using the last bit of milk.

Adora finished her cleaning and then picked up the empty jug left on the counter. She shook her head and dropped it in the trash.

“So um, you look,” Catra shot her a glare and Adora nearly didn’t finish her sentence. “You look good. I mean, really, it suits you. I just wasn’t expecting it. And wow, it is definitely short. But good!”

“You sound like Scorpia.”  
“How was your visit with her, by the way?”

Catra shrugged as she sat at the small table by the kitchen. She chewed and considered her response. Between bites she offered, “I think she’s falling in love with a plant weirdo. But beyond that, she’s fine. Same ol’ same ol’.”  
Adora grinned, “A plant weirdo, huh? Well, as long as she’s happy.” The blonde switched her afternoon snack to a box of crackers from the cupboard and joined Catra at the table. “So hey,” she played with the box a moment before opening it slowly. “I wanted to talk to you again about this whole omega dating thing.”

“Why, gonna set me up with someone?”

“What? No, I-”  
“I’m sure you know a lot of omegas. Pick of the litter for your best friend Catra,” the shorter alpha slurped up some of her milk to even the ratio in her bowl. “I don’t want your hand-me-downs.”

“Would you just shut up for two seconds and let me talk!”

Both women stared at each other in shock. Adora rarely yelled in anger and even more rarely at Catra.

The blonde rested her forehead on her hand and ran a finger over the opened but untouched box of crackers.

“You really are annoying at times,” she laughed, “Wow. I just, give me a second, okay? Then I have something to say.”

Catra felt the mood in the room shift and she squirmed on her chair. As much as she wanted to just bail on this conversation, she could tell Adora was serious. And honestly, Catra was a little curious. What has her best friend so worked up?

Adora inhaled and then continued, “I... get why you want to bed an omega. From one alpha to another, I get it. It’s like they’re made to allure us or something, like those sirens! You know?” Catra didn’t make a sound and Adora pressed on, “But not really. I guess. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the idea of being with one? Like it’s hardwired in alpha DNA to want to do things with them. I guess, what I’m saying, is that you don’t have to feel like you need to do this now. We’ve got all the time in the world, Catra. Yes, ruts suck, but that’s why someone invented fleshlights!” She giggled at the last part and then quieted quickly when her magikat friend did not join in.

“Are you finished?”

“Did you listen to anything I just said?”

From across the table Catra set the bowl down and crossed her arms over her chest. “I heard you. And you know what, I don’t need that! I don’t want it! I never asked your opinion on it!”

“Catra!”

“Just because you’ve tied off with a bunch of omegas doesn’t give you the right to lecture me about it! I’m just as much as strong alpha as you and if this is what I want, this is what I want! Who are you to tell me otherwise!?”

“I’ve never tied off with an omega!”

Catra stilled and stared.

“What?”

Adora bit the inside of her cheek. She’d never meant to keep this information from Catra, but she never corrected her best friend on it, either. The rumors started after she spent the night with some omega teammates after an away rugby game.

She came home one day after classes to laugh about it with Catra, but the magikat already heard. And she had just stared at her as though she were someone else. Stared at her with some kind of anger and jealousy that Adora felt to her core. She liked that Catra was upset about this. It changed instantly how she viewed Catra. All those years she was content just being with the other woman. But now she had a new emotion with her long time partner in crime. And she craved it more and more. The more Catra heard about Adora’s liaisons, the more frustrated and angry she got, and the more Adora felt like she was something other than just a friend.

Then this whole mess came about.

And it hit Adora. It hit her hard. She’d caused this in Catra. She made Catra want to try this whole mate-an-omega scheme.

“You’re lying.”

“Catra, I’m not,” Adora felt the wind knocked out of her. But she pushed forward. “I’m an idiot. Such an idiot. I made you want to do this. Me.”

Across the table Catra blushed and her short hair stood on end. Adora thought it very cute.

“As if! You are an idiot, but I know you’re lying. All those people on campus! They follow you around obsessed!”

“They are! And I hate it! I don’t want to be the center of their attention if it’s only gonna be sex!” Adora stood up from the table and wrung her hands. She started pacing the small apartment, from one end to the other only 15 steps, but she made each one back and forth again. “Gosh! I just... I just... I want...” She turned her eyes on Catra who was watching her like she was a madwoman. “I don’t want any of that. I’ve never been interested in bedding omegas. I’ve never been interested in bedding ANYONE!” Except you, Catra, Adora said in her mind.

She sat down on the couch and pressed her palms against her forehead. After a long sigh she dropped her hands. Catra still sat at the table. She’d pulled her legs up against her body and she tapped her claws against the table top appearing nervous and skittish.

Adora felt an immense desire to scoop her up and hold her.

But she pushed the desire down.

“You’re right. I’m an idiot. I’m also a liar, and,” Adora inhaled slowly. “You should do what you want. You’re an alpha as well. I’m not here to tell you want to do. I just want... I just want you to be happy.” A tear filled the corner of her left eye, then her right. Adora swiped at them and tried to quell her rising feelings.

Catra had no idea what was happening. She could feel Adora’s immense mood swings and changes and it hit her hard. But she was also putting out her own strength and stubbornness and so maybe that’s why the blonde was on the verge of crying.

But more importantly, Adora never slept with those omegas?

She tried to trace her steps in her mind back to when this all started. How had she missed this? Usually she could see past the lies and the half truths and the rumors. How did this blind her so much?

Her heart lay in her gut.

The feelings she had for Adora outweighed any kind of reasonable sense and she just automatically began assuming things. She growled and clawed a mark on the small second hand table in front of her.

“You’ve seriously never wanted to be with an omega?”

Adora laughed and Catra twitched. The laugh was not happy, just tired. She longed to hug Adora. Something bothered the other woman.

“No, Catra. Never.”

Catra waited for her to finish. No, Catra. Maybe in the future? Maybe after she’d graduated? Maybe when the right one came along. But none of those words came.

Think, Catra. Use your brain. Adora has never beaten you at Clue and you can think circles around those fools in that Intro to Logic course. She tried to think when Adora had ever shown any interest in anyone. Not even the other high school classmates. Some were already testing out their mating skills and Adora could have easily joined in. She was always so strong and confident. Catra loved that about her.

“I think I’m gonna go for a run. Let you sulk by yourself a bit. Plus I think I smell your rut coming on,” Adora sighed as she pushed herself up from the couch.

Catra hopped up from her chair and darted in front of Adora.

“We’re not done talking!”

“I already said you can do however you please. I won’t stop you.”  
“So if I said that I found someone. That I had an omega in mind, that wouldn’t bother you?”

Adora’s lip twitched and her eyes fell slightly. But she put on a fake cheery smile, “You should do what you feel is right.”

Catra growled and grabbed the front of Adora’s shirt. “You are the biggest idiot!” She yanked Adora against her and crashed their lips together.

At first it hurt and Adora obviously froze like a statue. Catra hadn’t meant to be that aggressive, but now that she was putting the pieces together, now that she realized her best friend of all those years was a moron, she could throw caution to the wind.

She moved her lips against Adora’s and clawed holes into the blonde’s shirt. Her eyes closed and she purred when Adora wrapped her arms around her shoulders and neck and started moving her lips in return. The two pulled apart slightly and Catra felt and smelled Adora’s wonderful warm breath on her lips.

“Catra?”

Adora pulled her in close and Catra licked her lips, then boldly licked Adora’s. She kissed her again and this time it felt much better. Still aggressive but also soft and wet.

Then Adora pulled away and dropped her arms.

“But... I ... don’t you want...?”

The uncertainty in those blue eyes caused Catra to pull the other woman back against her and kiss her again. And again. Between kisses she said, “Don’t you get it? I’m trying to do what feels right. And this feels right.”

Adora’s limp arms suddenly returned to life around the magikat’s slim body and Catra felt herself being lifted and spun around. She mewled in excitement and then laughed as the two crashed on the couch together.

Adrenaline filled her veins now as she kissed Adora without abandon.

How had she missed this? It all suddenly and finally pieced together as she considered Adora’s issues with her finding an omega and the way the blonde avoided the subject about knotting omegas on campus. Adora hadn’t changed since high school. She was still that self assured alpha who didn’t allow her body to rule her. And Catra was the same, really.

For all those bad ruts, Catra never felt any lingering desire to go out and bed anyone. She felt content living with Adora. Every day and every night seeing Adora, smelling Adora, and sharing this space with Adora. She knew she loved the woman for a long time, but she hadn’t considered that as a reason why both she and Adora could avoid letting themselves get wrapped up in those overwhelming physical desires that others alphas struggled with.

“Are you okay with this?”

Adora was kissing along Catra’s jawline and then up towards her right ear. Catra tilted her head and purred happily.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

The blonde paused and nuzzled against the fur on the side of Catra’s head. “Because we’re both alphas. It’s not exactly super common.”

“Who cares? Besides, it’s not like we have incompatible parts. It just means I get to knot you and you get to knot me,” Catra grinned. She’d felt Adora’s growing desire against her leg for a few minutes now. “Does it bother YOU?”

“Never.”

The smile that blossomed on Adora’s face caused Catra’s heart to skip a beat. She swallowed and traced her eyes along the other woman’s swollen pink lips and flushed cheeks.

“Catra, I love you. I’m in love with you.”

The magikat grinned. “Damn right you are.”

Adora wrapped Catra’s legs around her waist and carried the magikat into her bedroom. Catra sometimes slept in the blonde’s bed during her ruts, soaking in that wonderful scent from the other alpha. She figured either Adora never minded or never noticed. Now she thought that perhaps Adora loved having Catra’s scent on her stuff as much as Catra loved rolling in it.

They were pulling at each other’s clothes, kisses ranging from rough to sweet back to rough again. Adora tried to dominate Catra by pushing her down onto the bed but Catra rolled her and they wrestled each other onto the floor until Catra straddled her roommate and long time best friend.

She felt the bulge straining against Adora’s pants. It pushed up against the base of her own elongated swollen clit. And it felt amazing.

Adora heard Catra purring and mewling as she ground into her. Her eyes rolled back and she thread her finger’s through the shorter woman’s. Catra was driving her nuts. She purposefully slid their lengths against each other through their outerwear in a slow and torturous manner.

“C-catra,” she gasped as she felt herself get impossibly harder.

None of her rut fantasies about Catra had even grown close to the real thing. She didn’t know how much longer she’d last. In the back of her mind, the pride of being an alpha surged, and she struggled with the desire to hold the other alpha down and just mess her up.

“Catra, cum with me,” she said in a lusty haze. While a part of her really wanted to dominate, another part of her recognized that this was her best friend. And now, her lover. Quite possibly her mate by the end of this. “Please!”

The magikat didn’t need to be told twice as she suddenly leaned forward, pressing down Adora’s arms which lowered with surprising ease. She rubbed her lower half against Adora’s and gazed into those blue eyes. Sure, it felt a little embarrassing, but she just couldn’t stop herself.

Soon both women cried out as they climaxed, still mostly clothed, against each other on the floor.

Catra dropped her head down on Adora’s chest and panted, a small purr vibrating with every exhale. She released one of Catra’s hands and combed her fingers through the short brown locks, tracing along one of those large, but always cute ears, and down Catra’s jawline. Her clit still swelled in her pants, even after the orgasm, but she felt more content than she’d ever felt.

“I love you, so much,” she whispered as she kissed the top of Catra’s forehead.

“Me too,” replied the smaller alpha. “For years now.”

When the blonde said nothing, Catra peered up to see a rather dopey smile on the woman’s face. For a moment, Catra felt embarrassed. But that went away as Adora pulled her in for a long kiss.

This time the two managed to undress each other entirely, sneaking kisses and long looks while trying not to feel embarrassed.

“I think you’ve made my rut start early,” Catra rubbed at the throbbing clit between her legs. It’d grown to it’s usual size for her rut, but the base felt itchy with heat. That usually meant it would start to swell.

“Ah well... um... I have a fleshlight in my drawer if you want I can use it on you,” Adora nervously rummaged through her bedside drawer. “I mean, honestly, I’d rather have you in me... but no condoms.” She sighed, surprising herself with even with how disappointed she felt.

“I have condoms!”

Adora turned, eyes wide, and heart in her throat.

Catra’s face became sheepish and she looked away. “Um... I thought I’d need them... you know. Because of... the whole omega thing...” her voice got smaller as she spoke and the last part came out a whisper.

Adora smiled. She struggled to keep herself in check. Her heart rate and libido just exploded. “... Do you want to try?”

The shorter alpha suddenly turned and nodded.

“Well, hurry and get them before you swell too much!”

Catra sprinted to her room, tossing things haphazardly out of her bag until she found what she was looking for. When she ran back into Adora’s bedroom she found the woman waiting on the bed with a bottle of lube in her hand.

“I... I don’t know if this is gonna incite my alpha side or not... but... perhaps it’s best if I’m on top? Maybe to retain that semblance of control?”

“Adora,” Catra breathed. She sat down on the bed next to the other woman and kissed her. “We don’t have to do this. I’m... I know I was... excited. But I can just use the fleshlight. It’s not perfect, but if you’re with me, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“Don’t be silly,” Adora huffed. She nibbled on Catra’s jaw and then lowered her head down to inhale the scent at the crook of the magikat’s neck. “I love the way you smell. And I need this as much as you do.”

Catra undid Adora’s ponytail and then smoothed her hair with her fingers. She loved those blonde locks almost as much as the person to whom they were attached.

“I wanna do something first,” Catra murmured as she ran her lips over Adora’s forehead. “Lay back, please?”

Adora gave a hesitant nod and climbed onto the bed. She watched through half lidded eyes as Catra pushed the condoms and lube off to the side and then place a hand on each of Adora’s legs.

She pushed the taller alpha’s legs apart and then leaned in, pressing her nose and then lips and tongue against the swollen length of Adora’s clit.

“It’s annoying that you’re bigger than me,” she growled as she slathered the clit in her saliva.

“I-I’ve always been taller,” Adora gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure.

“I meant here,” Catra opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of the swollen clit. She sucked and bobbed on it while her fingers and claws tug into Adora’s thighs, no doubt leaving marks.

The blonde didn’t dare move as Catra lavished her clit. She struggled to maintain some sense of sanity lest her alpha side decide to take over. Thankfully she’d always been good at controlling when her alpha appeared, unlike so many others.

All too soon Catra was pulling her mouth away but before Adora could protest the magikat moved south, her somewhat rough, but mostly pleasing tongue sliding along her swollen labia and then down against her entrance.

Adora nearly lifted off the bed when she felt Catra’s tongue there. She’d certainly fingered herself before but she never felt the heat and warmth of a tongue. And this was an eager tongue. Adora’s clit throbbed and her insides churned tightly as she felt herself nearing another orgasm.

Vaguely she heard Catra fumbling for something and then the woman removed her tongue, replacing it with her finger (claw thankfully retracted). The finger entered easily and Adora realized that Catra must have used some lube. It was followed by a second finger and she opened her eyes to see Catra staring intently at her from between her legs.

“Yes,” she managed to gasp out. “Y-you can go harder!”

It wasn’t as if Catra needed encouragement. Once she felt those velvety insides with her tongue and now her fingers, she wanted Adora without abandon. Her rut was pushing her in full force, but she managed to hold on longer. She wanted this to be as good for Adora as it would be for her.

Catra pumped into her faster with her fingers, taking the time to lick and drag her lips and fangs on Adora’s swollen clit. The blonde was soon bucking her hips up and crying out again for a second orgasm. Catra pushed a little more but soon enough relented.

She had to consider her own need. And she knew Adora was worried about the knot.

“I... I know you’re probably spent...”

“Hardly,” Adora glowed.

Catra grinned at her vivacious lover. She blushed. The word lover was still new. And it felt amazing. “In any event... I need to get this inside of you before it, um, makes itself any more difficult.”

Adora was leaning forward and opening a condom, “Let me help.”

The two laughed and fumbled about on the bed, trying to change positions while also hurrying along. Catra’s base had already swelled, though not yet to it’s full size, and so they were working against the clock.

“Okay I got your condom on.”  
“I got the lube.”  
“Let me just, here, wait, lean against the pillows. I’ll sit like this.”

“Don’t kneel on my tail!”

“Well move it!”

They finally manged to get situated and Catra held the base of her swollen clit, angling it the best she could while Adora lowered herself onto it.

Once she felt the other alpha’s entrance she gave a nod and Adora sunk slowly onto it. The blonde groaned and Catra watched as the woman’s swollen clit throbbed beautifully. Yes, it was beautiful. Thick in all the right places. And it belonged to a beautiful woman. Honestly, the pleasure on Adora’s face made Catra want to switch right now just to know what it was like.

As much as she stroked herself off during her ruts, she never really tried entering herself.

Adora dropped down until she could feel the flared base pressing against her. She stopped and took several deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Catra pushed some blonde hair behind Adora’s ear. She licked the other alpha’s nose and was rewarded with a smile.

“Better than okay. I just wanna enjoy this before you try to knot me, okay?”

“Don’t take too long,” Catra smirked and then moaned as Adora began moving up and down. “And d-don’t go too fast. I might finish before y-you get there.” Being inside Adora was the most delicious pleasure that Catra had ever experienced. She felt hot and the squeezing was amazing. Even with the condom on, she just couldn’t help but feel... complete.

Finally, after all these years, her feelings got through.

Adora felt her insides stretched pleasantly. She had wanted to be slow about this, but there was something about Catra being in rut that made her want to just push all the woman’s buttons.

She says don’t go fast? Adora pressed her hands on the wall behind Catra and drove her hips up and down on that swollen clit, loving how it touched deep inside her.

Catra’s claws dug into her sides and it only encouraged her.

“Adora!” Catra whined through gritted teeth. “The knot!”

Even though she was tempted to torture her new lover further, Adora caved and slowed down. This time Catra helped, bucking her hips up and Adora pushing down.

“It’s no use,” Catra grunted. “This angle is too difficult.”

Adora agreed, though rather unhappily.

“I know you don’t want to...”

“It’s fine,” Adora flashed a sweaty grin. “But just remember this when my rut comes.”

Oh, I will, Catra thought giddily as once again she and Adora shifted around on the bed. They were quicker than the last time and within moments Catra was laying on top of Adora, driving her hips deep inside and gasping and mewling.

She felt Adora’s legs wrapping around her waist. The woman’s strong, muscled arms pulled her forward. Catra thought she might climax right there. Then at the last second she managed to push the half swelled knot into the other alpha.

And it felt exquisite. Too exquisite, Catra whimpered her orgasm, filling the condom no doubt, and pressed her face against Adora’s neck. She scented the clean aroma of the other woman and basked in the way Adora squeezed around her swollen clit. And how the other woman ran her hands up and down Catra’s back and over her ears.

Catra began purring intensely and Adora giggled.

“Okay, this isn’t as bad as I thought,” the blonde whispered against the top of Catra’s head. “Maybe because I know what a rut can do to you. Maybe my body is sympathizing.”

“You talk a lot,” Catra grumbled.

“Are you okay?”

Catra nodded against Adora’s neck and licked.

“You’re swelling more,” Adora shift and moaned softly.

Catra lifted her head and looked on in concern.

“It’s good. A little uncomfortable, but good. I’m... I’m connected to you.” A tear dripped down Adora’s cheek and Catra kissed her.

The two kissed gently for several moments. When Catra pulled away she returned to what she now deemed her favorite spot of Adora’s neck.

“Can I mark you?” The question left Catra's lips before she could stop herself.

“I assumed that was only natural,” Adora giggled. Though she tried to sound nonchalant, her beating heart gave away her nervousness. “Can I mark you?”

“Of course!”

Adora smiled and trailed her fingers along Catra’s furry cheek.

Catra purred some more and Adora decided she could be content being knotted if she got this wonderful vibration treatment as well.

“At the same time?”

Adora gave a nod and the two shifted until they each had mouths against the other’s neck.

Catra licked and teethed her spot intently while Adora found it hard to concentrate between having a swollen clit buried inside of her and thinking of the thrill that she would finally belong to Catra and vice versa.

Without warning, Adora bit down hard as she could.

Catra cried out as she released more, then countered with her own much sharper teeth.

Adora climaxed a third time and this time she really did feel spent.

Though Catra had also orgasmed, she was too excited to see her bite, and leaned back slightly. The magikat grinned and then licked the small wounds gently.

She needed it to be noticeable enough so that the other rugby players would know to back off going forth.

“Hey, Catra.”

“Mmm?” Catra was snuggling again and purring as she lay knotted inside Adora still.

“You love me.”

She grinned and shook her head gently. “Yeah, I do. Dork.”

Adora kissed her ear and whispered, “I love you, too.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually hadn't planned this. But between reading some of the responses and my own pondering on how Adora would be as an alpha in rut, I wrote this out.

Adora yawned and tried to sit up but found a cute magikat wrapped around her body. She grinned and bent her head to kiss behind one of Catra’s ears. A glance at the cell phone on the table next to the bed told her she only had a few minutes of this before her alarm went off.

It was summer now and both school and rugby had finished. Adora snagged a job at a local gym only half a dozen blocks away from the apartment she shared with Catra. Most of her time was spent wiping down machines, cleaning the showers and bathrooms, and laundering the towels, but she got to work out for free.

And to top it off one of the trainers was giving her free lessons on how to train other gym goers. If she worked hard enough she could be certified by the fall. That would certainly help with money and ease the burdens of needing loans.

As Adora pondered the next few months in her head she was startled by the alarm tones coming from her phone. Before she could react Catra growled and tapped her fingers several times on the device, knocking it to the floor where it lay silently after that.

“Catra,” Adora sighed as the smaller alpha burrowed against her and clung tighter. “You know I’ve got to get up.”

The magikat ignored her and pressed her face against Adora’s bosom. She smiled and kissed one of those cute ears.

“Caaatraaa,” she whispered, blowing air against the tuft of fur inside the ear.

“Fine!” The other woman giggled and tried to act angry. “Get out of here!”

Adora felt herself being pushed off her bed and she laughed. Once out of bed she looked around at the mess of clothes the two left behind the night before.

Sex was a constant theme. Both alphas had plenty of energy and needed it to burn it off several times a week.

And Adora loved it.

She loved Catra.

After a shower she sat down to eat toast and jam while looking through her phone at the weather and any interesting rugby tweets. A glance towards her room suggested that Catra had not moved while she prepared for the day.

Shaking her head, Adora wrote a note for the other woman to pick up more condoms and then headed out.

Even though they made a visit to the clinic shortly after entering their relationship to get put on birth control, Adora still wanted to be safe.

Sure, she loved Catra, but she wasn’t ready for the commitment of kids. And Catra maintained her independence in spite of sleeping in Adora’s bed almost every single night.

On the nights she didn’t it was usually her hanging out with Scorpia.

Adora loved that about her mate. She didn’t feel the desire to always have to be with her even though the two mutually understood their desires to be together as a couple.

Halfway through her morning at the gym she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

A text from Catra with pictures of glow in the dark condoms.

Adora laughed.

She loved that goober so much.

It was on the way to scrub the shower stalls that she felt her groin tighten and her body flush.

Her rut was approaching.

The last rut she had was a few weeks prior to when Catra went through her rut and the two became mates. Technically Adora’s rut was due a month ago. Catra had actually had two ruts in the time Adora had had none.

That wasn’t unusual, however. Adora’s ruts never followed a calendar. And they were often very difficult on her.

She recalled her first rut with a sigh.

The hormonal changes and aggression that accompanied ruts were explained thoroughly to everyone in the sex ed classes, but she had thought it would just be an annoyance, not a full blown change to her personality.

During a P.E. class in high school another alpha bumped into her while playing basketball and she jumped on him, broke his nose, and fractured his jaw. She hadn’t realized what she was doing until the teachers pulled her off.

They took her back to the orphanage and locked her in a room with provisions. For three days she suffered through her desires to tie with someone as well as asserting her dominance with the other alphas. Well, the other alphas except Catra.

Catra’s alpha never bothered Adora. It took a long time to realize why. Catra also never asked about the incident. She wasn’t there to witness it but she knew about it since everyone in the school had talked about it. Maybe she just understood, like all the other alphas.

After moving into their apartment last summer, she set up padlocks on the inside of her door and the joined bathroom for when her ruts came. She couldn’t risk escaping and hurting someone. Or doing something to Catra.

The two hadn’t discussed Adora’s rut, other than Catra being very amenable to the idea of being knotted with her. Adora loved it when Catra was inside her and Catra wanted to know what that felt like.

Sure, she’d been fucking Catra on the regular with her usual swollen clit, but she had yet to actually knot in her.

She grinned as she remembered the first time she entered Catra and the other alpha demanded she go slow because she was “too damn big”. Her grin fell when she realized that Catra might not be able to take her in knot form.

Maybe she should lock herself in her room and ask Catra to wait.

“Need to call it a day?”

Her boss, Mara, studied her from the entrance to the shower stalls where Adora stood daydreaming with a mop in her hand.

Mara was a woman in her thirties, an alpha like herself, but not at all imposing or challenging. Adora was starting to feel a camaraderie with her. She almost felt at times that Mara could understand her plights, as Mara wasn’t the type to throw her alpha-ness around like so many others.

“I’m good,” Adora said. She felt embarrassed having been caught thinking about sex with Catra.

“It kinda smells like you might be starting your rut,” Mara crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. “If you need to get back to your mate, I understand.”

Adora gave a shrug. “She’s working at her job as well. Even if I go home she won’t be there.”

“Oh she finally got one?”

Mara knew about Catra from Adora. The mark on Adora’s neck was always very prominent. Catra’s possessiveness made certain that, unless Adora wore turtle necks, everyone would know. Not that Adora minded in the least.

“Yup. Working part time at the local animal shelter. Even though she complains that she always smells like the dogs and cats, which, she does, if I’m honest.”

Mara tapped her cheek in thought. At the same time a gym goer entered. A woman, obviously omega, glancing nervously between the two alphas. Her eyes flashed on Adora and she licked her lips.

Adora shifted nervously and tugged on her polo collar. The woman noticed the bite mark and nodded her head before entering a stall. Adora let out a breath.

“Alright, you’re leaving. Come back after you’ve taken care of yourself,” Mara stepped forward and took the mop from Adora’s hands.

“But-”

“But nothing. You’re gonna incite every omega in my gym. While that might be fun for the alphas, it’s gonna be me who has to clean since you’re obviously in no shape to stay focused.”

Adora blushed and sighed.

She walked out of the shower room and then stopped and turned.

“Hey so,” she shifted nervously. From behind Mara, Adora could hear the water running in the shower stall, and it helped ease some of her hesitancy to talk in the public room. “You have a mate, right?”

“Yes,” Mara pushed the bucket of water towards Adora to better her hear. “She’s not as possessive as yours about marking me, but we are very devoted.”

The young blonde alpha consciously rubbed her neck and tried to quell her blushing.

“Right, um, well... are you ever worried about hurting her during your rut?”

Mara didn’t reply right away and tilted her head in thought. Then with a smile she said, “My partner trusts me to take care of her. She lets me know if I’m being too aggressive.”

“So you’re able to... control yourself?”

Her boss shrugged. “Not always. In the heat of the moment, sometimes the desire to be linked is just too much.” Mara leaned on the mop and smiled. “Is this your first rut with your mate?”

Adora nodded.

“Well, you can always have her tie your hands and legs to the bed. My mate did that to me once. It was... deliciously torturous.”

Adora’s cheeks burned from her blushing.

“I don’t think Catra... well... no. She probably would like that,” she grinned and shook her head. “I’ve been through a couple of her ruts and she’s always so in control. If I ask her to slow down she does. I’m just worried I won’t be able to return the favor.”

Mara sighed, “Two alphas together isn’t easy, I bet. My Hope is an omega, so unfortunately I can’t give you much advice.” The older woman smiled. “Just trust your mate. I’m sure she understands, since she’s also an alpha.”

Adora exhaled and smiled. “Yeah.”

After she said goodbye to the other workers, she grabbed her bag and headed out. Her stomach felt tighter and she growled at her growing aggression. She needed to get home and away from others.

She texted Catra to pick up pizza after work and then took off sprinting all six blocks to the apartment hoping that the impromptu run would help delay her rut, if by a little.

Catra made a face while she passed the puppy room. They weren’t old enough to be outside with the other animals, just yet, and they also had no training to go on the designated mats or at the very least hold it. It smelled awful.

She’d be quitting this job at the end of the summer, anyways. School would be too busy for her to do this daily and she was getting better at her art. If she advertised herself properly she could make money doing commissions.

Besides, she only took this job to help with the rent and set aside money so that she and Adora could look for a better place. Their apartment wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great.

Since they no longer needed two bedrooms they could downsize and upsize. One bedroom, but with a bigger living space, and in a better part of the city. Maybe even a balcony.

A balcony where she and Adora could cuddle together and watch the night sky.

Or was that too mushy?

Catra shook her head while she cleaned up the poops and pees left behind by the baby animals.

Why couldn’t that nice smelling bookstore have called back? That would have been a much better job.

After she washed her hands she checked her phone and grinned at the thumbs up smiley face from Adora about her choices in condoms. Next time Catra was gonna get the flavored condoms.

Adora’s following texts said she was heading home for the day and for Catra to pick up pizza on the way home.

Catra noted the time with confusion. Adora’s shift wasn’t done for a few hours, but she was already finished? She pondered the reason as she returned to move some of the animals from one cage to another for cleaning.

Things had been good with Adora. Very good. In fact, Catra couldn’t be happier. They craved each other almost every night. And she thoroughly enjoyed that she could not only push Adora down but get pushed down by her in return.

Her alpha lover’s endurance matched hers perfectly.

But Adora’s rut still hadn’t come.

And Catra was getting impatient.

She really wanted Adora to knot her. She had already knotted Adora so many times that she’d lost track. Every single time felt great, like it was where she was meant to be. This feeling was something she wanted Adora to share in.

Yet, Adora didn’t seem to mind. The blonde was more than happy to play catcher with her.

Catra tongued her fang in thought.

Adora never talked about her ruts. In fairness, Catra hardly ever talked about hers, either. She knew about Adora’s padlocks and knew that she worried about her heightened aggression since she always expressed to Catra to never bring anyone else in the apartment during those times.

She thought about their time at the orphanage and how Adora would willingly lock herself in the designated room. Catra went into that room kicking and screaming each time. The magikat hated feeling so confined while her hormones attacked her.

It almost felt like Adora was trying to protect everyone from herself during those times. She did beat the hell out of her another alpha prior to her first rut, after all.

But Catra wasn’t bothered by any of that.

If anything, Catra was excited to share that feeling with the blonde alpha. She wanted to know what it felt like having Adora inside her during that heightened connection. And she wanted Adora to know what it felt like inside her.

By the end of her shift Catra had nearly worked herself into a frenzy thinking about Adora and knotting and ruts. She almost forgot the pizza as she took the bus home and had to double back to pick one up.

The moment she entered the apartment she dropped the pizza and went straight for her no longer used bedroom to shuck herself of her gross smelling clothes and take a shower. She scented Adora in her (their) room and yelled that the pizza was on the counter and that she’d be done soon.

When she emerged fresh and clean, she returned to her own bedroom, which had really just become a place to pile clothes since she spent her nights with Adora. After dressing in a pair of boyshorts and a sports bra, she emerged from her room hoping to sit down and share pizza with Adora.

But the outer room was empty. And the pizza lay untouched on the counter.

Catra went to Adora’s (their) room and pushed open the door.

Her mate lay on the bed reading a book. The blonde was dressed in shorts and a tank top and looked sexy as always. She looked up and smiled.

“I got the pizza,” Catra said, watching the other woman questioningly. “You aren’t hungry?”

“I just wanted to wait for you,” Adora pushed herself up and grimaced slightly.

Immediately Catra walked over to her and sat down. She pressed a hand against Adora’s shoulder and was about to ask what was wrong when she smelled the problem instead.

Adora offered a mild shrug.

“Oh... OH...” Catra grinned. “You got your rut! Lemme grab the pizza. We’ll fill up so you have plenty of energy. This is gonna be a fun few days!”

“Wait,” Adora sighed. “Can we talk first?”

Alarms went off in Catra’s head, but she nodded and scooted up onto the bed. The magikat rested her head on her mate’s thigh and linked their hands together. Adora’s gentle smile caused Catra’s heart to skip a beat.

“During my ruts,” Adora started, “I lock myself in my room.”

“Yeah, the locks on the insides of the doors were kinda a giveaway,” Catra snorted.

Adora reached over and ran her hand over the soft fur of her mate’s ears. The touch soothed them booth.

“Do you know why I do that?”

“Duh. You probably feel aggressive and moody as all hell. I get the same way.”

Adora tilted her head and looked away. “Do you, though? I’ve been through your ruts, and honestly, you’re so put together that I’d hardly know you were in a rut if it weren’t for your knot.”

Catra narrowed her eyes and lifted her head. She stared at her mate and felt her lip curl. Just what was Adora driving at? “Is that how you view it?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders while looking rather peevish. “I’m not trying to say it’s a bad thing. I love it. You’re so very thoughtful that it’s... well... it’s very sweet and endearing.”

“What are you driving at?” Catra was starting to feel impatient. “Why are you bringing this up?”

For a long moment Adora said nothing. Catra’s gaze bore into her, not in a challenging alpha manner, but in a Catra you-better-tell-the-truth manner. The way Catra always squeezed things out of her like surprises and gifts, no matter how much Adora tried to keep them secret.

“I think maybe I should lock myself in for this rut.”

“Bullshit! You are not locking yourself away from me!”

“Catra, I get really aggressive-”

“So what! You can get aggressive with me! You think I can’t take you!”

“But what if I hurt you!?” Tears streamed down Adora’s cheeks. “I don’t want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself.”

Catra pushed Adora’s open book away and pulled the woman against her. She wrapped her arms and legs around her tight and squeezed.

“You’re not gonna hurt me,” Catra whispered as she kissed the side of her mate’s head. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Adora pressed her face against her lover’s furry neck and inhaled deeply. She felt the calming scent of her mate and mate bite working through her body and although her rut still burned in her, she began to relax. All afternoon she had fretted over this. Ever since she and Catra exchanged bites she worried when this day would come.

“You think you’re all that and a bag of chips, huh?” Catra chuckled and purred.

The blonde pulled back wearing a quizzical look.

Catra continued, “You’re a strong alpha. Hell, stronger than me. I’m big enough to admit that. You’re tough and you’re sure of your spot in the world. But I’m gonna burst your bubble Miss Adora,” she brushed their noses together. “You aren’t that tough and I can handle you. I’ve handled you this long together. You can’t break me.”

Adora smiled and pressed back against that inviting neck bared before her. She suckled the mark that she often bit while making love.

Against her she could feel Catra purring more and the smaller alpha’s body began moving, grinding slowly. Adora’s mind blurred with the thought of pushing her down, but her mate’s scent kept her grounded for now.

“Also, I kinda have a confession to make.”

Adora paused in her kisses and licks, “What’s what?”

“You drive me insane during my ruts. Do you know how hard it is to slow down when you ask me? I don’t know how I manage it other than I just fucking love you so much that I’d do anything to make you happy. If you think I’m all about being in control your sorely mistaken.”

Adora let the words bounce around in her head while she ran her hands up and down Catra’s back. “So... you haven’t truly let go with me, yet?”

Catra sighed, “It’s hard. I want to. You’re very irresistible when I’m buried inside. But it is scary. Do you think you’re the only one who has bad ruts? The only difference between you and me is that at least I’m smart enough to get away from others when I feel it coming. I bet they had to force you away from work today.”

The silence answered her question.

“Also, I don’t lock myself in my room. I try to let loose.”

“All over my bed,” Adora grunted.

The magikat grinned without apology, “You never complained.”

“I loved the smell.”

“I figured as much,” Catra pressed kisses on her mate’s forehead. “Because I let loose and gave in to my desires, I think I’m better able to tackle it each time it comes. How often do you give in to your desires.”

Adora pondered the question as she shifted her face down to nuzzle the spot under Catra’s throat. Her rut always reminded her that she was a slave to her body. She had no control over her desires. It never occurred to her that she could control them the way she controlled her alpha side when not in a rut. She always assumed the worst.

“C’mon. Let’s get pizza because I’m hungry. And then we’re gonna talk about what we want to happen, because I’m also horny. And you’re not gonna lock yourself in anywhere,” Catra started to sit up. Her eyes became dark as they narrowed down at Adora. “You will never lock yourself anywhere ever again. Got it? My mate doesn’t get locked away.”

Adora’s heart seized in her chest at the look Catra gave her.

Could it be possible to love one person so much?

As they sat on the couch eating pizza and half watching the television, Adora thought back to the conversation they had on the bed. She gazed at her mate until Catra rolled her eyes and asked if she had food on her face.

“You do,” Adora laughed, “But that’s not why I was looking.”

Catra reached for the napkins to wipe her mouth and waited.

“Why don’t you let go with me during your rut?”

The magikat gave a shrug and studied the mostly eaten pizza slice in her hands. “The first rut I was so ecstatic that we became mates, that it was hard enough to just focus on being with you, let alone fulfilling my desires.”

Adora sipped from glass and set it on the coffee table. “And the second time?”

“You asked me to go slow. Since I was a quickshot during my first rut, during the second when I managed to get in you and I swelled up quick but hadn’t cum. It looked uncomfortable for you.”

Catra’s rather honest and nonplussed response bolstered Adora’s confidence. Neither were inherently shy regarding sex, but they didn’t sit around talking about the details outside the bedroom as much as they did when they were in the throes of passion. Though most of those times it was to ask if they should change position or they could take a break because their mouth was tired. (In those times Adora felt really bad about her swollen clit being so big, since Catra’s mouth did feel great.)

“What if I’m unable to heed your requests?”

She studied Catra intently as the magikat had paused with the slice halfway to her mouth and was now visibly pondering the question.

“Then we’ll deal with it,” Catra decided and finished off the crust in a few bites.

“Would your alpha be mad? Getting dominated?”

Catra swallowed and reached for her drink. After she took a few swallows she leaned back on the couch and put her feet on Adora’s lap. Adora smirked and rested her arm across her mate’s calves.

“Maybe? I haven’t felt any challenge from you in a long time. Back during puberty was the last time? And when we’re doing it and you’re on top, I enjoy it.”

“I’m wasn’t trying to knot you then.”

Catra tilted her head, “True. But it’s still the same idea. You know you can get pretty aggressive, right?”

Adora’s eyes widened in surprise. “Since when?”

Her mate grinned and wiggled her feet. “You don’t think that pinning my legs up by my ears and driving into me is aggressive?”

Adora blushed and covered her face. “It just felt really good and you looked like you were enjoying it...” she mumbled through her hands.

“I was. I did. It was hot,” Catra stated bluntly. “But you did pretty much just have your way with me that night. And I slept really well afterwards.”

Slowly she let her hands fall, though her face still felt like it was on fire. She stared down at the wiggling clawed toes on her lap. How many times had she simply had her way with Catra in bed? Her mate never complained and the look of satisfaction on her face made her believe that it was all very mutual.

“Don’t go getting cold feet on me,” Catra laughed at her own joke. “Really, you are too _Adorable_.”

“Oh you are dead!”

Catra knew Adora hated that twist with her name and the blonde pulled the magikat, who was currently trying to crawl off the cough while in the midst of laughter, by her legs. She quickly gave up this tactic and threw her body onto the other alpha, pinning and tickling her on the floor next to the couch until Catra yelled that she was gonna pee her pants.

Adora caved and released her with a smug look of satisfaction.

She watched Catra hop up, stick her tongue out at her, and run into the bathroom. While waiting she sat on the floor in front of the couch and considered her mate’s words.

A part of her was still afraid of losing control, but another part of her trusted Catra. She trusted her mate to help her through this.

With a determined push, she rose to her feet and cleaned up the empty pizza box and glasses. By the time Catra emerged from the bathroom, Adora was wiping her hands on a towel, and sporting a rather large bulge in her shorts.

“This is your time now, Adora,” Catra purred as she led them into their bedroom. “You just tell me what you want and I will try my best to make it happen. And we can do it in the pure dark with these condoms!”

Both women giggled while they kissed and undressed each other.

Once there was not a shred of clothing between them Adora pulled her mate close and pressed her nose against her neck. She inhaled deeply and grounded herself.

“I wanna eat you out until you are just a sputtering mess, first,” she moaned against Catra’s neck. “Get on the bed.”

The shorter alpha happily hopped up on the mattress, eager at the opportunity to feel the blonde’s mouth against her. Adora crawled up after her and captured her lover in a heated kiss first, loving the way the magikat’s fangs grazed over her tongue and lips.

Catra’s hands were moving all over her, sliding down her arms, biceps, across her shoulders and cupping her breasts. She moaned into the other woman’s mouth when she felt her nipples pinched.

When they broke the kiss Catra groaned not for the first (or last) time that she loved how full Adora’s breasts felt.

In response, Adora grinned and shifted her body south. She lowered her head and licked Catra’s left nipple, which was already a hardened nub. She teased at it, licking and nipping, and then tried to suckle the entire breast in her mouth.

Her lover’s breasts were cute and small, just like the body they were attached to. And Adora couldn’t get enough of them.

She turned her head and lavished the same attention on the right breast. While her mouth worked, she felt Catra’s clawed fingers dragging along her scalp and heard the moaned encouragements from the woman beneath her.

Once she had left Catra’s chest a wet mess, she trailed kisses down the alpha’s flat belly and spread the woman’s legs with her hands.

“You taste so good,” Adora breathed. “Whyyy do you taste so good tonight?” It was actually a little frustrating how much the scent and taste of her mate were filling her senses. Was this the rut?

“I think the rut enhances our desires. You always tasted so amazing while I was on mine,” Catra supplied as though reading her mind. “Just shows we’re also really compatible.”

Adora could hear the damned grin in her mate’s voice and she laughed softly.

To shut her up she immediately attacked the other woman’s swollen clit by taking as much of it as possible in her mouth. It worked, as Catra simply mewled, lifting her hips off the bed in pure pleasure.

She sucked on the length, then withdrew her mouth entirely, and ran her tongue down the sides. The claws digging into her scalp only encouraged her movements. But her mate was moving far too much to keep her mouth steady.

Adora pressed down on Catra’s hips and held her firmly as she lavished the woman’s lower half with her lips and tongue. She craved to taste every part of her mate. From the swollen lips to the dripping entrance, back up to the large clit the bobbed and swayed. Part of Adora felt rushed, another part of her could live down there, between those firm, lanky legs.

“Fuck Adora, lemme feel your fingers in me,” Catra’s throaty gasp sounded like she was a million miles away.

It took a great deal of concentration for Adora to understand the request and then make it happen. She pressed two fingers into the other alpha and then bobbed her head on that swollen clit, letting it almost reach the back of her throat.

While she worked her mouth on Catra, she pressed her lower half against the mattress, grinding her own swollen clit, both excited and terrified by the thought that she’d soon be inside the woman laying in front of her.

Catra gave into the pleasure coursing through her body. While Adora might suck with those little emotional details, she was a very attentive and giving lover in bed. And right now she was giving Catra so much that she was sure this orgasm would kill her.

When those fingers entered her the magikat tried desperately to buck her hips up against them, but Adora was calling the shots by holding her down. Very quickly, however, she felt them pumping into her. With Adora’s mouth firmly planted around her clit, all too soon she climaxed, crying out and mewling happily.

The first time she got that loud Adora was abhorred that the neighbors might hear.

Catra hoped they did. She was proud her mate could make her feel and act this way. And it put to rest any suspicion that she or Adora might be single. They were not. Obviously.

As she came down from her (hopefully first of many for the night) orgasm, she pulled Adora up and purred as the blonde alpha wrapped her in a hug and kissed her.

Adora’s mouth had worked her up so well that it took her a few moments to realize her mate was quivering.

“Adora,” Catra rasped softly, “Hey. It’s okay. I’m the one who should be shaking here.”

The blonde shook her head and squeezed her tight. “I’m just nervous. I don’t know why, but, suddenly I just got worried.”

Catra pulled her close and kissed her slowly. She rubbed her hands up and down that muscled back, taking full advantage to cup those beautiful buttocks. Adora’s hands rubbed her sides.

When they pulled apart, Catra grinned and pushed up off the bed, “I”m gonna get the lube. You decide how you want me.”

While she pulled the bottle of lube from the bedside table, she tossed a condom to Adora, who fumbled and dropped it. Catra pursed her lips and watched the shaking hands of her lover unable to open the simple wrapped.

Catra leaned in and kissed Adora’s nose. “Let me do it.”

With a nod, Adora sat up on her knees and pressed her hands on her thighs.

The magikat noted the swelling at the base of Adora’s clit and hoped they could squeeze it in before it got bigger. She deftly removed the condom and placed it on Adora, an action she’d done many times already. Then she squeezed some lube on her fingers and pushed those fingers inside herself. The recent orgasm left her sensitive and she whimpered and squirmed.

“I... I want you on your hands and knees,” Adora announced suddenly.

Catra grinned. “Bed or floor?”

“... Bed. Edge. I... I wanna be standing,” words were becoming difficult for Adora. The more her rut took over the more her body focused on one thing and one thing only: finding release and knotting.

Catra placed the lube back on the table and then jumped up to turn off the main overhead light. She turned on the small light next to the bed. “Glow in the dark condoms,” she grinned to a questioning Adora.

Adora looked down and had to laugh. They did indeed glow in the dark.

“Such a romantic,” she murmured.

As she shifted to stand up off the bed, she struggled to steady herself. Her ruts not only left her mind a mess, but also her body. Doing a simple thing like tying a shoe became impossible. That’s why the padlocks were effective. Adora couldn’t focus enough to put the combination in.

Instead of getting on her hands and knees, Catra stood in front of Adora. The magikat grabbed the blonde’s shoulders and pulled her down. She guided the taller alpha’s head to her neck, while so pressing her own face against Adora’s neck.

“Just breathe me in. I know when I was in rut, smelling you helped me remember. You’re safe here. And you’re not gonna hurt me... much. But I want this. So just let go,” she murmured while licking the bite mark she’d left many times on Adora.

Adora did as she was told, savoring her mate’s scent and taste, and grounding herself. After several moments the two parted and Catra took her place on the bed.

In the low light Adora studied how the woman’s ass was raised up on the air, tail flicking back and forth, legs spread revealing that delicious pussy beneath her thighs and under her cute buttocks. That foggy feeling seeped into her head again and she couldn’t remember what was supposed to happen next.

“Hey Adora,” Catra mewled. “Just stick it in already.”

Right. That was why she had Catra poised like this.

Shaking her head, Adora grabbed her large, swollen clit, and guided the tip against Catra’s puffy lower lips. The glow in the dark condom offered a mild amusement as she watched how it made her clit look moving up and down her mate’s sex.

She grinned.

“Catra, did I tell you you were a goober for buying these?”

“Does that mean you’re not gonna fuck me anytime soon?”

Adora shut her up by pushing herself into her lover’s entrance. With the help of the lube and how much she got her worked up minutes ago, she didn’t stop until she was buried in down to her base.

The sensation was amazing. It was always amazing inside Catra. But today, it seemed especially so.

She held herself there for a moment, savoring how her lover squeezed around her. She pressed her hands down on Catra’s buttocks, sliding them up over her lower back, and then gripping firmly onto the other alpha’s hips.

“Are you braced properly?”

The question was more a warning than an actual inquiry as Adora didn’t bother waiting for an answer. She moved her hips back and forth using her hands on Catra’s hips to give her leverage and to pull her onto her.

A primal need built up inside of her. Catra told her to trust her. And she was gonna try her best.

Adora pumped into her mate, moaning and gasping at how the other woman’s insides squeezed around her swollen clit and invited her back in each time she pulled out. Oh she wanted to get that knot it. She had to tie herself with Catra.

Catra clung to the sheets on the bed below, surprised at the force from her mate. Surprised, but not unhappy. Instead, she felt amazing at the way Adora’s clit was filling her up and pushing into her.

Usually the blonde was gentle and slow. Tonight, however, she moved without abandon. Catra mewled and squirmed her body with delight. In a way, it felt like Adora was using her, using her to achieve her goals, and while her alpha side bristled slightly, another larger part of Catra reveled in the idea that Adora was almost having her way with her.

“Catra I want it in there!” Adora announced with a shout as she pushed harder now with each thrust. Her knot had swelled some more and she was having trouble closing the deal.

The magikat could feel it pushing against her each time. She took deep breaths and did her best to relax her body. If they couldn’t get it in, she’d get Adora off with that fleshlight in the drawer next to the bed. There was no rule that said they had to do it this way, after all.

The more Adora thrust into her, the hotter she felt. She’d complained about Adora being large, but that was only at the beginning. Now that they’d been together enough, she came to enjoy how the woman could fill her up and reach deep inside of her.

Just when Catra considered grabbing the fleshlight as a substitution, the knot entered her, causing her to cry out and bury her face onto the mattress below.

Adora moaned and squeezed Catra’s hips tight, pressing them hard against her body in order to keep that knot buried.

“Oh Catra,” Adora felt her eyes roll back. “This is ... unbelievably amazing. You’re amazing. It feels so great.” Adora had no idea what she was saying and was just blurting out whatever came to her mind. She could feel her knot swelling even larger and the way Catra’s insides fought back was the spark she needed to climax.

Her hips bucked, but she stayed steadfast inside the shorter alpha.

Catra, for her part, was struggling somewhere between pain and pleasure. The pain she could get over, eventually. Her insides had never been so stretched before and she worried that if Adora kept bucking her hips against her, that she might tear something.

But the pleasure at being truly knotted seemed to outweigh all of that.

She was finally connected with Adora in the manner she connected with her those other times. Catra mewled and squirmed, allowing that contented feeling to flow through her body.

Adora caught her breath and slowly came back to her senses. She glanced down and saw only the edges of the glowing condom. Then she looked across the bed to see that Catra had not moved or said a word.

“Catra,” Adora’s voice came out raspier than usual, “Are you okay?”

Suddenly, Catra’s arm shot up with a thumbs up.

Adora smiled.

She rubbed the magikat’s lower back and then noticed that the alpha’s tail was wrapped around her waist as if saying she was happy with Adora being there behind her.

It was very cute.

Adora inhaled slowly, letting the scents of the room fill her lungs. They grounded her again and she slide her hands down Catra’s hips and thighs, sliding around until she found the smaller alpha’s swollen clit.

“Adora,” Catra groaned miserably, “What are you doing?”

“You said to trust you, right?”

Catra’s head nodded up and down.

“Trust me, okay, my mate?”

Catra’s heart thudded at being called that term. She never tired of hearing it, only because Adora so rarely called her that.

Slowly the blonde began pumping Catra’s clit with one hand while the other rubbed her belly softly. She leaned over the magikat’s body and kissed the woman’s back.

Then she shifted and pushed forward, making Catra walk on hands and knees forward onto the bed. All the while Adora never broke connection. With some maneuvering she managed to climb onto the bed behind Catra. The hand that rubbed her belly slid up and pressed against the chest above.

Catra found herself being shifted into a position on her knees, sitting on Adora’s lap with her back against Adora’s chest. And that knot was still buried inside of her.

“I wanna get you off on my knot,” Adora breathed hotly against Catra’s ear. The words sounded like an order and it made the shorter alpha shiver with delight. “Press your hands on my knees.”

Doing as she was told, Catra moaned as Adora resumed pumping her hand on the woman’s swollen clit. Her other hand groped and rubbed Catra’s breast.

Then Adora began rocking them both, grinding that knot inside of Catra.

Catra was pretty sure she blacked out.

When she came to a moment later she was a writhing mess. Moans and mewls fled her mouth. Her own hips bucked as she came inside of Adora’s hand and around Adora’s knot.

The blonde held her teeth onto Catra’s neck as she herself climaxed again.

Both women stilled after their orgasms each trying to catch their breath and each shivering in utter delight.

“Oh Catra, are you okay?” Adora’s voice gave to worry and Catra laughed.  
“Are you kidding? That was the single best thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

She felt Adora pressing her face against her shoulder. Catra reached up and touched the other woman’s head.

“Hey Adora,” she whispered. “Are YOU okay?”

Adora nodded against her shoulder.

“Mind if we lay down?”

“Oh! Yes, um, just let me...”

Somehow they managed to shift onto their sides. Adora’s knot had not and probably would not go down for a while yet and so was still buried inside Catra.

The blonde had her arm wrapped tight around the magikat. Catra purred and felt very safe and very satiated.

“You know I’m gonna wanna try that during my next rut...”

Adora laughed. “It did look like a lot of fun.”

Catra was careful not to move too much. She felt sore and sensitive and deliciously filled.

“Were you able to stay in control? Or was that you letting loose?”

There was a long silence following the question. Catra waited.

She felt the blonde sigh against her neck.

“Maybe a little of both? When I got tied to you, I just felt beyond great. But then, more than that, I wanted you to feel great, as well. And I think I just kinda let my instincts lead me there, and well, that happened.”

Catra smiled. She threaded her hand with the one firmly planted across her belly. “You know, I was thinking, it’s a good thing we’re both alphas.”

This time Adora waited.

“Well, who else is gonna be strong enough to handle you? Or strong enough to handle me. When we get a little too rough or physical, it’s not scary. Because we both know what to expect.”

The blonde let the thought seep in her head. She smiled. It made sense. “It is a good thing. And you know what else is good about us being both alphas?”

“What’s that?”

“We’re both practically surging with sexual energy, so I know that you’re ready to go again, because I am.”

Catra squealed happily as she found herself flipped over. It was going to be a great rut.


	3. Tying the knot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the bride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did the proofreading and made changes for the overall grammar and spelling. 08.28.2020

“Once again, I am so very sorry.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “And once again, it’s not like you can control your ruts, Adora. This one just happened to be... really... really poorly timed.”

Adora looked around the small designated dressing room and let out a long sigh. She resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair, which was currently braided, thanks to Glimmer’s mom, in an elegant manner along the back of her head. The building heat in her belly and chest made her tug at her collar.

“If we postpone we won’t get our deposit back and all those people waiting will just have to go home,” the blonde fretted and began pacing in a small circle. Her agitated state made it difficult to think clearly on a solution.

Suddenly Catra’s hands pressed against her cheeks and stilled her movements. She gazed into the shorter woman’s yellow and blue eyes and her heart, and her clit, both swelled.

“Adora, take a deep breath.”

She did as she was told.

“Okay, now, focus on me,” Catra kissed her and rubbed their noses together. “I’m gonna go tell Bow and Glimmer that we need some time, I’ll make something up. Then I’m gonna come in here and give you a fantastic orgasm that will tide you through the ceremony. And then we’ll duck out early and go home, okay?”

Adora’s legs suddenly went weak at the thought of Catra following through with her promise of a fantastic orgasm. She asked, “Why home, though? What about our tickets?”

Catra shook her head, “The beach can wait. I know you’d rather be somewhere with familiar scents during your rut.” Her lover grinned, “Besides, I also prefer being being able to rub my face into your pillow when you swell in me.”

After giving one more kiss, Catra ducked out of the room and Adora leaned back on the ledge of the counter lined along the wall. She rubbed her forehead and willed herself not to cry in frustration.

Today was their wedding day and she ignored the signs when she first woke up, thinking the heat in her belly to be nothing more than butterflies. Several months ago she and Catra rented this small building by the lake front to hold an unofficial ceremony. Last week they officially were married at the local state’s office with only Bow, Glimmer, and Scorpia in attendance. But now there were a couple dozen friends outside as well as those they considered family.

The plan was a ceremony in front of the water, some food and dancing, and then being seen off onto a plane to warmer climates, sunny beaches, and Catra in a skimpy bikini, if Adora could convince her.

Now that plan was shot to shit.

Even if Catra gave her a wonderful orgasm, she’d still be loopy and hard for the next couple days. How could she get through the ceremony? How would she even walk in front of everyone without them all scenting her?

Adora rubbed her face and groaned. She wanted to go hide in a deep, dark hole.

The door opened and Catra walked in carrying a towel on one arm and a bag over the other..

“Okay, look, I talked to Hope,” Hope had agreed to perform the services given that she was a professor of mythology and used to speaking in front of crowds. “She and Mara are going to tell everyone that we’re having some wardrobe issues. You ripped your pants, by the way.”

Adora’s eyes went wide.

“Hey, it’s believable! You’re not exactly Ms. Smooth and Suave,” Catra kissed her. “I still love you.”

The magikat placed the bag on the counter and then pulled her bow tie apart and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. Both women decided on tuxedos for the ceremony. They were matching styles, but Adora’s was eggshell white with a blue bowtie and blue vest and Catra’s was blackwith a red bowtie and red vest.

“So while we’re back here fixing things, they’re gonna play some music and encourage people to get something from the buffet to pass the time. Now, let’s get to it,” Catra pulled off her jacket, vest, and shirt leaving her in nothing but a simple black strappy bra that Adora couldn’t take her eyes off. Catra smiled, “This was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I love it,” Adora breathed as she reached out and cupped each of her lover’s breasts. “Are you sure this is gonna work?”

“That’s what the stuff in the bag is for,” Catra said as she placed the towel on the ground and dropped to her knees. She wasted no time in undoing the buckle followed by the buttons and zipper on Adora’s pants. “I got you an energy drink to help you stay focused. And I’m taking a page out of the Adora-can-fix-it book to help with this.”

Catra pulled out Adora’s throbbing clit and gave it a kiss.

“I’ll retie your bowtie, so undo it and the buttons of your shirt while I get to work,” the shorter woman commanded right before opening her mouth and taking the first few inches of that large clit into her mouth.

Adora bucked her hips and gripped the counter she leaned on. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She loved the heat of Catra’s mouth on her and the way the woman’s tongue lavished attention all around. Catra’s hand gripped the base while her other hand slid inside of her pants and found her wet lips, fingers easily gliding through the folds towards her entrance.

“Oh yes,” she hissed, bucking her hips again, this time downwards to feel those fingers in her.

Catra released her from her mouth. “Adora, tie and buttons,” she gently reminded her before licking down the taller woman’s length.

While Adora fumbled with the tie and then the damned small buttons of her shirt, the magikat pressed kisses in time with the gentle dips of her fingers into that squeezing and inviting entrance.

Catra felt certain she could get Adora off in no time, but she couldn’t help her desire to want to give her love, no, scratch that, her wife those little extra touches drawing out the pleasure. She also struggled with focus as her own body began to respond.

When Adora’s fingers threatened to thread through her combed hair, she lifted her eyes, happy to see the woman finally complied in undoing the bowtie and the buttons of her shirt. Those fingers paused just a breath away from their intended destination.

“Just mess it up, it’s not like anyone is actually expecting me to have combed hair,” Catra laughed as she took Adora back into her mouth and resumed sucking in earnest this time.

Those fingers threaded into her hair and gripped and pulled as Catra bobbed on her wife’s large clit. She pushed two fingers in and out of Adora while the hand gripping the base of the clit squeezed and moved in time with her mouth.

Above her she could hear Adora moaning and felt the woman’s hips moving back and forth in time. The magikat quelled the desperation in her body to draw this out, to tease and make the blonde earn that orgasm. Later, she promised herself, she would make up for this sudden quickie. Adora’s ruts were a thing to be treasured, not forced.

After a deep breath, Catra released the swollen clit from her hand and attempted to take as much of the length as she could into her mouth. Years of practice were really paying off today as she held that throbbing clit in her mouth and closed her eyes while pushing a third finger into her wife.

Just a few pumps later and she felt Adora spasming and crying out her name from above. The blonde also pulled her hair making Catra growl in frustration that she couldn’t push her down and take her inside.

Catra kissed and licked and gently pulled her fingers out. When she finally leaned back, the clit was still hard, but the knot hadn’t swelled. At least one thing was in their favor today, Catra thanked small victories as she reached for the bag.

“I need you,” Adora murmured, reaching for the smaller woman.

In their usual routine Catra would take her wife inside her and keep her buried there for several hours, or at least until someone got hungry or needed to use the bathroom.

“I know,” the magikat pulled out a condom and placed it on Adora’s clit. “Hey hey, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Adora pulled her in close.

Catra happily obliged by stepping into the taller woman’s embrace. She pulled the collar away from Adora’s neck and bit deeply into the other woman. Both her hands squeezed that swollen clit.

The bite did it’s job and Adora climaxed again, her head dropping forward and resting on Catra’s shoulder.

“Okay, you’re not gonna like this part, but... well... you’re the one who says duct tape is a universal fix-it.”

With Adora dazed from back to back orgasms, Catra pulled the blonde’s pants down. She made sure the briefs were snug around her waist with the swollen clit safely inside and then took out a roll of duct tape. After a few passes around her wife’s hips, she tested the strength to make sure it wasn’t cutting off circulation, at least not to her legs.

Once finished, she pulled Adora’s pants back up, tucked her shirt in, and redid the zipper and button. It was a snug fit, but Adora’s vest and jacket would mostly cover the small bulge. At least Catra hoped it would.

“Drink this,” Catra opened the energy drink and carefully pressed it in her wife’s hands. She hovered around the can making sure there was none spilled. Once the blonde downed it all she tossed the can into the trash and began redressing herself and Adora.

“I love you,” Adora whispered as she watched Catra button her shirt and tie her blue bow tie. “Sometimes I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I’m so glad your here.”

Catra fought back the tears forming in her eyes. “Save the nuptials for when we’re in front of everyone,” she grinned.

A knock on the door saved them both from bursting into tears from the sudden influx of hormones. After two deep breaths to compose herself, Catra checked her own clothes, then Adora’s, and opened the door.

Mara stood with her back leaned against the doorjam. She wore a tux in similar fashion to the two in the room, but in colors similar to Adora’s. The woman smiled as she looked at the pair of alphas all rustled from their recent sexual encounter.

“We’re all set for you two. I got Scorpia and her girlfriend to help me out and we did everything you asked. Hope also has the limo nearby ready to go,” Mara announced. “All you two need to do is let my Hope run you through the ceremony and then we’ll shove you in the limo and send you off.”

“What about the reception?” Adora asked, feeling a little clearer as the caffeine worked into her system.

“You just leave that to me and go enjoy yourselves. I think everyone out there will understand that today is about you two.”

“You’re gonna tell them we had an early rut, aren’t you?” Catra frowned up at Mara.

The taller woman shrugged her shoulders. She led them to a side door down the hall. “You act like no one out there knows anything physically about alphas. But for now they don’t need to know that all you want to do is ravish your wife till she can’t walk, right Adora?”

Just the faint image of that made Adora groan and she leaned on the door. Catra rubbed her back and shot menacing looks in Mara’s direction.

“Don’t tease her,” she growled.

Mara laughed, “Oh this is too much fun.” She shifted from laughter to a retrospective quiet and peeked around the side of the building. “But really, I don’t think either of you should worry about this. As Hope might say, it’s proof that you love one another. And it’s gonna make for a great honeymoon.

“I’ll go and tell the band to play you out. Come around arm and arm when you hear the music. You’ll see the new set up. Just go right in front of Hope and don’t pass by anyone. We got the winds on our side right now.”

Catra looked around the building as Mara left and let out a long breath of air.

“They’re gonna smell us,” Adora pressed her forehead against the wall of the building. “Maybe we should postpone, deposit be damned.”

“Nah,” the magikat returned to her wife and resumed rubbing her lower back, “They flipped everything. I told them to give some excuse about the lighting being better. But now with where Hope is standing in front of everyone, the wind from the lake will push everyone’s scents towards us, not the other way around.”

Adora pulled her forehead away and smiled the shorter alpha. “You think of everything, don’t you?”

“Not everything, but you’re lucky you have someone like me to fuss over the details,” she smoothed the blonde’s hair down along the sides. She heard the music start and pressed her hands against Adora’s chest. “Ready to get married in front of everyone?”

“Forever.”

The ceremony went better than Adora thought it would. She fumbled her lines a few times, but recovered. And when she kissed Catra she didn’t lose total control. The duct tape around her hips was painful for her clit. Yet it was that pain that helped keep her present. That and the thoughts of returning home and climbing in bed with her wife for a few days.

Predictably, Bow, Glimmer, and Scorpia tried to run up to give them hugs, but were stopped when Catra growled menacingly. Thankfully Hope intervened and pushed them away. She only heard a part of Hope’s explanation as she followed Mara to the waiting limousine.

“You all remember that Alphas are very protective-”

When she flopped down into the backseat she blushed and pondered what to tell her friends and family after returning from the honeymoon.

“When we get back we should treat everyone to a nice dinner somewhere fancy,” Adora murmured against her ear. The taller woman’s lips and tongues were making just as quick work as the hands undoing her tie and shirt and vest.

Catra smiled and rubbed her wife’s stomach under the woman’s vest.

“I think they’ll like that,” she said just before capturing Adora in a heated kiss.

The entire ride back to their home was spent with Adora trying to undress Catra and Catra fighting away those enticing hands and lips, still aware they were going to have to walk through the lobby of their building and ride the elevator up to their loft.

After graduating from college, Catra snagged a job with a website developer doing logos and designs. The pay was average, but it was Adora’s job as a personal trainer that brought home the big bucks. They spent months looking for the right kind of place and decided on an open air loft with high ceilings and a balcony overlooking a park nestled within the city.

It was pricey, but Catra figured it was an investment in the future. Three years later and she was right.

Catra’s favorite part was the workout equipment in the corner. Not that she spent a lot of time using it, but she could wake up and turn to see her wife wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts, sweaty and pumping iron. That almost daily sight really helped get her blood flowing in the morning.

The limo stopped and the driver announced they arrived. Catra climbed out and pulled Adora with her. Adora tried to drag her right inside, but she planted her feet and leaned over the driver’s window.

“About our stuff,” she grunted when her wife pulled harder.

“It has already been unloaded into your friend Mara’s car. She wished to inform you she would be bringing it by tomorrow morning,” the driver did not make any eye contact as he explained. From behind Catra, a pair of blue eyes watched him like a hawk, ready to do some major damage if he so much as breathed on the woman talking to him.

“Oh, okay, good. Um, thanks. I’d tip you but I don’t have my wallet,” Catra patted her pockets and gasped. “Oh shit! My keys!”

The driver reached out the window with a set of keys in his hand.

“Damn that woman is on it,” Catra said. She had more respect and admiration now for her wife’s former boss. Her fingers brushed the driver’s and the man immediately pushed on the gas and took off into traffic. She frowned in confusion until she felt a pair of arms wrap possessively around her middle.

“I will break anyone that touches my mate,” Adora growled in her ear.

Catra shivered in delight and maneuvered their bodies in the direction of the double doors to their building. “Glad to see the feeling is mutual,” she mumbled as she walked Adora to the elevator, not even bothering to wiggle out of the woman’s grasp. “Just remember we can’t do it in the elevator... again.”

“That was you who couldn’t wait last time,” Adora bit down on her wife’s ear. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but she couldn’t ignore the feelings to mark the woman, again, and again, and again. With Catra’s trust and love, she learned to stop ignoring her desires over the years, and give in, especially for moments like these. “At least the neighbors accepted the apology cake you bought them.”

“Do you think they’d like another cake?” The elevator doors closed and she turned in the blonde’s arms and hopped up, wrapping her legs around the taller alpha’s waist and grinding their crotches together. “Fuck we’re not gonna make it, are we?”

Adora pushed Catra up against the side of the elevator and yanked her wife’s collar away to bite the spot she often did while they made love. She reveled in the taste and scent of the magikat, letting it ground her, and remind her that this was the only place she ever wanted to be in the world. Catra mewled and her body spasmed in what Adora was sure was a small orgasm.

She felt her crotch pressed painfully against the smaller alpha. A growl of frustration rose in her throat as she realized she’d need help getting her pants and the duct tape off. In the meantime she busied herself by pulling at the clothes still somehow on her wife even though she was sure she had been undressing her since the limo ride.

Between the heat and the kissing and grinding she didn’t notice that they somehow landed inside the loft with Catra kicking her foot out to close the door behind Adora.

“Let me down,” Catra said breathlessly.

Adora complied and reached for her own shirt and vest as the magikat dropped to her knees to undo her pants. Her eyes glazed with lust watching her wife pull her pants down and slice with the duct tape and briefs with a single claw. The action sent a shot of adrenaline through her body and she ripped her shirt apart sending buttons all over the floor.

“These are rentals,” Catra purred as she yanked the offending clothing off Adora’s lower half.

“I don’t care,” Adora shrugged out of the garments and reached down. She picked up her wife and walked her over to the kitchen island counter where she set her on the edge. “I need to you now.”

Catra’s purring intensified as the blonde ripped off the rest of her clothing. Just as eager as Adora, she opened her legs and welcomed the swollen clit inside of her. As much as she praised Adora for holding it together during the ceremony, she also patted herself on the back for not jumping her mate. But now she was too wet and needed to feel that pleasant fullness and that connection that only her wife could give her.

Adora pushed inside and was only stopped by the sudden swell of her knot. She pushed Catra down onto her back and held her there while she closed her eyes. Her heart threatened to thud right out of her chest.

“I don’t regret all those years with the condoms,” Adora’s words were slow, deliberate, and very thick with want. “But being inside of you without one has to be the best feeling on the planet.”

The two had discussed going without condoms after marriage. Kids weren’t currently in the future plans so they kept the birth control, but they also decided that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if one of them got pregnant. The chances were low with them both being alphas, yet there was a part of each woman that did eventually want a family. Considering their past, they were leaning heavily on the idea of adoption, but not for several years.

Catra raised an eyebrow and shivered, “Are you sure it’s the _best_ feeling? I’ve seen you scream with my clit inside you.”

The comment made Adora laugh and she released her hold on her wife so she could lean down and kiss her. Both fought for dominance with their tongues with Adora winning. She briefly wondered if Catra was throwing the white flag on purpose to get things moving along.

When she felt her wife’s legs squeeze around her waist, she knew that was the case.

Adora broke the kiss and pulled the other alpha up with her. She felt the woman’s swollen clit against her belly as she slid her muscled arms underneath Catra’s legs and moved away from the counter.

“Better hold on, this might get bumpy.”

Catra inhaled sharply and did as she was told, sliding both of her arms around Adora’s neck.

Almost immediately the blonde began bouncing Catra up and down on her clit as she held her against her body. When they first tried this years ago it wore Adora down quickly, but with subsequent practice it became one of Catra’s favorite positions.

“Fuck! Adora! I love you so much!” Catra mewled and whimpered as her smaller body was easily maneuvered and jostled on Adora’s large clit. The knot pushed against her repeatedly and sent jolts of pleasure through the magikat’s body. She dug her fingers into the muscles of her wife’s shoulders. Her vision became hazy as the thrill of the connection was quickly becoming a reality.

“I love you, Catra!”

Adora’s hands and arms shifted more up around Catra’s thighs and she began to pull down until she finally popped her knot inside of the magikat.

Both women groaned and Catra sought out her wife’s lips. A small orgasm rippled through Catra’s groin. She squirmed in the taller woman’s arms.

Slowly, Adora walked them to the large plush couch at the center of the room, where she sat down and gasped for breath. Catra could tell she also climaxed, but it wasn’t enough. Not by a long shot.

Even though they were both alphas, Adora’s alpha side was easily ten times more intense than Catra’s. It showed not only in her personality, but in her body and her emotions. Their friends often thought Catra was the more alpha of the two being overly protective and very jealous, but they had never seen the pure rage in Adora’s eyes when someone even so much as brushed up against the magikat while either were in rut. Just like what happened with the limousine driver outside. Adora just had more control over her responses than Catra did.

This intensity also meant that Adora’s sex drive during ruts was beyond insatiable. During the years they were together, Catra encouraged her to let loose, to give into those desires, and she was slowly rewarded with an uninhibited alpha who enjoyed reminding Catra just who she belonged to.

Catra was surprised to find her alpha side eager for these moments.

“I can smell your rut,” Adora had her nose buried against Catra’s neck and collarbone. “Ohhh I still wanna fuck you so hard.”

The magikat grinned and scratched her claws along Adora’s shoulders eliciting a hiss of pleasure from her blonde wife. The word wife made her smile grow even more and she turned Adora’s head to kiss her.

“I think your rut actually sparked mine to come early. What a rare occasion,” Catra whispered against the other woman’s lips. “You know, this has to be the best wedding present a gal could ask for.”

Adora laughed and rubbed her hands up and down Catra’s back. “Just wait until you see the motorcycle I bought for you.”

Catra immediately leaned back, her eyes wide and her ears perked forward.

“You bought me a motorcycle?”

The blonde’s eyes also widened, then softened, and she offered a lopsided smile. “Shit, I was gonna to surprise you with it when we got back from the honeymoon. This rut has me all muddled.”

Catra silenced her with another kiss and a roll of her hips. The roll made the blonde alpha groan against Catra’s lips and she turned them both so that the magikat was laying on her back on the couch, still tied with her wife who was now thrusting her hips back and forth.

The thrusting was not going to dislodge the knot, but Adora knew that Catra loved to feel it against her insides. She listened to her wife mewl and felt the claws drag along her back, not quite breaking skin, but very close. The sensations were overwhelming for Adora and she closed her eyes and pressed her face against the other alpha’s neck.

They ground against each other for several minutes until each yelled their climax and Adora bit the junction of Catra’s neck and shoulder. This time she felt the claws puncture the skin and it made her orgasm split into three successive earthquakes through her lower body. She rode each one with her body pressed against Catra’s until she collapsed on the other woman in a panting, sweaty mess.

Catra climbed the narrow staircase to the upper portion of their loft where they kept their bed, two dressers, and a computer and desk that served as her work station. Adora was sprawled on top of the covers still damp from the recent shower and her clit still large and swollen. One hand stroked her clit slowly and her other arm was over her eyes. She peeked out from under the arm when the magikat approached.

“Is that food I smell?”

“Leftovers from the buffet. Remember when I told you I heard a knock earlier? That was Glimmer’s mom dropping off our stuff and this food.” Catra sat on the side of the bed and peeled back the tin foil. The scent from the braised beef and steamed veggies made both their stomachs growl. “She also dropped off a huge portion of the cake. That’s down on the counter.”

Adora sat upright and reached for an offered fork. They took turns feeding each other and giggling about the wedding day and the events.

“I’m not gonna be able to describe a single thing about the ceremony aside from the fact that you smelled amazing and that I kept wondering if I could just drag you back inside and away from all those people,” Adora popped a piece carrot into her mouth.

Catra leaned over to lick the corner of her wife’s mouth and then placed the empty container of food on the small table next to the bed. “You kidding me? I had fleeting thoughts of just offering myself to you in front of everyone. The only thing that stopped me from doing it is that then everyone would get to see how truly sexy you are when you’re mating and that’s reserved for me and only me.”

The blonde laughed and tugged her onto the bed with her. “You ready to go again?”

“Hell yeah I am,” Catra scrambled across her giggling wife and went for the bottom drawer of the small dresser on the other side of the bed. After a bit of digging she pulled out a purple fleshlight and a bottle of lube. “So I remember last time we ‘synced-up’,” she used her fingers as air quotes, “You sat on my lap and I jerked you off.”

Adora’s eyes darkened and her clit twitched in her hand where she had resumed her stroking, “Yeah. You did. Wanna do it again?” Her voice came out lower in pitch and husky from the memory.

Catra smiled and shook her head at her wife. She was well into her rut by now. Catra’s rut was only just beginning but she felt the heat in her belly and a slow rising desire to knot. “I actually had a different position to try this time.”

The blonde curiously tilted her head. Between the two of them Adora’s style was always very straightforward. She had things she liked to do and she knew they worked and left them both happy and fulfilled, but sometimes she was too predictable. It was often up to Catra to suggest new positions, sometimes toys, and even porn clips to her taller wife. She didn’t mind, however. She could spend hours daydreaming about doing or being done in a certain way, only to then make it a reality that often exceeded her expectations.

Adora was nothing if not an eager student.

“Lay face down on the bed,” she watched Adora happily turn over and wiggle her ass, making her laugh. “Now I’ll do this slowly. If you feel any tension or resistance from your alpha side, let me know, and I’ll release you.”

Adora’s pulse spiked and she stretched her arms and legs to the positions where she knew the restraints were hooked. All those years ago she’d been right that the magikat was in love with the idea of tying up Adora, in more ways than one. What she didn’t know was that Catra also loved being bound.

The padded cuffs were the extent of their BDSM play, however, as their enthusiastic and very physical sex life was more than enough for both women.

Catra leaned across Adora and kissed her wrist and hand, then slipped it through the binding. She tightened the strap and asked the blonde if it was too tight. Adora shook her head and licked her lips. The magikat repeated the process for all the restraints, leaving small kisses, and rubbing her wife assuredly until the woman could only move her arms and legs a few inches in either direction.

After making certain her wife’s head was comfy against the pillow, Catra squeezed some lube into the purple fleshlight. She stood next to the bed where Adora could see her. She stroked the toy back and forth along her swollen clit. The look in the other woman’s eyes became a pinpoint focus.

“Like what you see?”

“Love it,” Adora mumbled as she squirmed on the bed. Catra watched as her wife ground her hips into the mattress trying to use the action to stimulate her own swollen clit.

“Remember to say ‘horse’ if you feel out of control, okay?” Catra was certain with Adora’s rut that she probably wouldn’t remember there was a safe word, but it didn’t hurt to remind her.

She continued to stroke herself with the fleshlight only several inches away from Adora’s face. More so than the sensation from the toy squeezing her, she much preferred watching the blonde’s hips thrusting, and those back muscles tightening.

After a couple minutes she made a show of pulling the toy entirely off her clit, which now glistened with lube. She squeezed another small dollop of the lube into the toy and then climbed onto the bed between Adora’s long legs.

“You have such a cute ass,” Catra laughed and smacked the woman’s buttock lightly.

“I know. I get lots of compliments. Though most are biased because they’re from my wife,” Adora fumbled through the words but managed to get the barb out with a grin. “You gonna just admire it all night or something?”

“Don’t be a smart... ass,” Catra gave her another smack. She leaned over and reached down under Adora’s hips. With a little maneuvering she slid the fleshlight over her wife’s swollen clit.

The action caused Adora to groan and thrust her hips into the toy that had just been on the magikat’s clit. It still held the heat from the other woman and Adora imagined she was back inside Catra.

“Now for the fun part,” Catra murmured as she moved up and pressed herself against Adora’s entrance. Her wife was already wet, but coupled with the lube from the fleshlight she found herself sliding in easily.

Given that she was still early in her rut, she hadn’t yet developed her knot, and she found herself free to push as deeply as she could into Adora’s wanton pussy. Both women moaned. Catra reveled being inside of her wife. It was like a furnace on overdrive, which was probably from the rut working her up all day. She almost climaxed right there, but found distraction by running her hands up and down Adora’s scratched back.

She never felt guilty for the scratch marks. Not that Adora ever tried to make her feel guilty. But Glimmer commented on them one time, wondering how Adora’s clients felt seeing them during the sessions. The only thought that crossed through Catra’s mind was _Good. Then they know she’s taken_.

“Still with me,” her own voice felt scratchy and out of breath. She licked her lips and studied the blonde’s head.

“Y-yeah. This is... a lot.”

Catra pursed her lips. “Does your alpha feel threatened?”

Adora lifted her head to try to look back. Catra could see the smile on her lips and she relaxed some.

“My alpha is annoyed that you’re just sitting inside and not doing a damn thing,” the curt reply caused Catra to raise an eyebrow.

She smiled at her wife, then pulled back and thrust inside again.

The sudden thrust made Adora’s hips push forward and she felt her knot struggling to slide into the fleshlight. At the same time the hard plastic pushed against her stomach and she had to push up on her arms to keep it from actually hurting her. She knew she was moments away from not caring when her wife thrust in again, this time slapping her ass as she did.

Adora moaned and rubbed her face on the pillow beneath her head. Heat flushed through her body and she tried to lift her hips to meet the thrusts coming from the alpha behind her. She felt Catra’s hands grip her hips and pull her close each time she pressed forward. The magikat’s swollen clit felt amazing inside of her. As they found out long ago, ruts not only magnified the sensations of the clit, but the sensations inside the vagina as well as the surrounding folds of the labia.

Catra slid her hands down from Adora’s hips and onto the bed on either side of the woman beneath her. She stretched her legs behind her and began pounding vigorously into her wife.

“Adora! I’m gonna cum!” She cried out as the heat and squeezing overwhelmed her higher functions and reduced her to a simple animal wanting to connect with her mate. Beneath her she heard Adora’s cries of pleasure and encouragement and several thrusts later she pushed herself deep inside and climaxed.

She collapsed on Adora and gasped to catch her breath. At the same time she felt her knot swell. She kept herself inside and pushed as deep as she could in order to luxuriate in the sensation of her knot trying to grow while also being squeezed. The sensations were so heightened it took Catra a while before she noticed her wife was grumbling.

“What is it?” she asked breathlessly.

“I can’t cum,” Adora groaned miserably.

Catra felt like an idiot for forgetting about her wife, the one who’d been giving her these great sensations, and her desires. She reached beneath the blonde and grabbed hold of the fleshlight. “I got you,” she said against Adora’s back as she began to pump the toy back and forth. Even though she felt ridiculously sensitive, she also twisted her hips, squirming the knot inside of her wife’s squeezing tunnel. Her body shuddered and blackness edged her eyes. She might pass out again, but at least she would give Adora that orgasm.

“Cum for me Adora. Feel me inside of you. Thrust back. You can do it,” Catra murmured the words and kissed her wife’s back.

Adora had wanted to cum in time with the magikat, but she was deliriously happy with this turn of events. Catra was swelled inside of her and was now getting her off with the toy. She lasted all of four strokes before tensing and crying out.

During the orgasm she felt Catra’s lips pressing all over the back of her neck and shoulders, and she dropped her head down onto the pillow with a satisfied groan.

“You can stop now,” she gasped. Her wife had continued the movements, probably too caught up in the sensations to see that she reached climax. “You okay, Catra?”

Catra pulled the fleshlight off her wife’s clit and placed it on the bed next to them. She snuggled against the blonde, happy that her knot was buried inside, and supremely happy to be home doing this and not in some unknown hotel room. Not that she wouldn’t have enjoyed doing it anywhere with Adora, but in times like these, she much preferred their home.

“I’m great. What about you?”

“Fantastic.”

Lazily, Catra reached up and undid the restraints on Adora’s wrists. She couldn’t reach the ones on her ankles, not without both of them sitting up, so she simply continued laying on her wife’s back and rubbing her hands up and down the woman’s muscled arms.

“Do you think we’ll ever get tired of doing it?”

Adora inhaled deeply and Catra smiled as she felt herself raised up then lowered down on the exhale. “Doubtful. But if we do, there are always video games to play together, movies to watch together, meals to eat together, and stars to watch together.”

Catra pressed a kiss on her wife’s shoulder, “I thought you were just marrying me for the sex?”

Adora’s laugh shook the magikat.

“Sex is a perk,” Adora said when she calmed down enough to speak, “It helps that we’re compatible physically. But you know I always enjoyed just being with you. Even before all this. And definitely after all this.”

Tears fell from Catra’s eyes and she rubbed her face at the spot beneath Adora’s neck. “Stop being a stupid romantic,” she grumbled as she slid her arms around the blonde and squeezed. “Fucking rut hormones.”

Adora reached back and rubbed her wife’s hair and ear. “I love you, my wife.”

Catra smiled, “I love you too, my wife.”


End file.
